A different kind of knight
by fairydustonangelwings
Summary: kind of based on A different kind of knight by Chris Kane...PWP SLASH but not WINCEST


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke

Kinda based on Chris Lane's 'A different kind of knight". I promised myself that I would write a slash story for my birth day wich is tomorrow, but I wrote it today 'cause today is my given name birthday (hope it makes some sense). Ok I'll stop talking hope you like it

Ow and yeah they aren't brothers…

The night started like this: he was at a bar in the middle of nowhere, downing tequilla and drowning his fucked up life. Girls in tops that looked painted on and skirts which revealed more then just their legs where trying hard to catch his eye. It was a dead match between them and him. He sipped quietly his cold beer, eyes roaming over the small crowd of the bar. He was searching for someone and that someone was lost in the crowd carrying a tray with drings and smilling gently to every patron in that shit hole.

The waiter was a tall, very tall kid with longish chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes. His lips where sinful and he so wanted to feel them on his since the first day he stepped into that bar. Sam was a beautiful, innocent kid the total opposite of him. Dean Winchester was a roamer, a nomad. He had no home, no friends, no familly.

He looked at the young man as he smilled and served drings, as he dodged the women who wanted to pinch his ass and as he flirted with some guy. He felt jealousy warm up in his gut and he tried to push the felling away. They bearly knew each other. Yes they had talked one night after Sam had finished his rounds and he learned that the kid was gay and that he didn't feel that that particular feature of his could be a barrier to his happiness. He wanted to marry a guy, some knight type fellow who would love him and would love to start a small familly with him. Dean smirked, the kid was living in a fairytale.

Sam finished his rounds and went straight to the improvised dance floor in the middle of the bar. A guy was waiting for him there smile plastered on his face. He was a small, too old too fat Mexican and the sight of his hands around Sam's waist made his guts churn. He stood up and walked straight to the two men.

"Mind if I interrupt?" he said, a cocky smirk on his lips. Sam smiled a genuine smile and released the other man wrapping his arms tight around Dean's waist. Dean laid his head in the crook of Sam's neck sighing happily.

"Let me take you to my place?" his place meant his crappy motel room, but he wanted Sam to say yes so bad that it hurt. But Sam didn't say a word, he just un wrapped his arms from around Dean's waist and pulled him twoards the exit. They walked to the motel Dean was staying at holding hands and smilling happily at each other.

As soon as they entered the room Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled the older man into a scorging kiss. His lips were soft just as Dean had imagined. His tongued snaked out and licked softly at Sam's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted with a soft moan from the younger man. He walked them twoards the bed and as the back of Sam's knees hit the matress he lowered the young man gently onto the bed. Sam didn't waist any time and started undressing himslef, kicking his shoes off first. Dean stopped him when he started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked into questioning hazel eyes and said with a small smile on his face: "Are you sure you want this? Please Sammy I need to hear you to be sure."

"I'm sure Dean. I have wanted this as soon as I saw you walk into the bar. Never stopped thinking about you. Want you…so fucking much it hurts". Dean kissed him and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it down broad shoulders. He started maping the planes of Sam's chiseled chest, dragged his blunt nails over the younger man's back and stopped at the waist band of his pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them down Sam's legs along with his boxers. Sam's cock was hard and leaking pre-cum. The sight of the young man, laid on the white bed sheets like an offering to the Gods went straight to Dean's cock which if until then had been hard as a rock now was harder then ever. He quickly took off his own clothes and laid himself on top of the beautiful man. Having Sam, innocent, sweet Sam under him hard and wanting was a dream come true. They kissed again and Dean started trailing small kisses on Sam's jaw line, the long coloumn of his neck, his chest until he reached Sam's small nipples. He started sucking on the left one making Sam gasp and arch into the feeling of the hot, wet mouth. He then turned his attention to the right nipple turning it into a small peble just as he did to the left one. Sam was panting and moaning underneath him and it made Dean want him even more. He rached the bed side table and grabbed a small tube of lubricant. He kissed Sam softly and smilled the younger man mirroring his smile. He placed himself between Sam's parted legs and opened the lube bottle. He dropped a big glob onto his hand and coated his fingers liberally with it. In mear seconds he had his mouth on Sam's aching cock and a finger burried inside Sam. The sudden intrusion made Sam's back arch off the bed but the hot wet feeling of Dean mouth on him made the burn feeling much better. Dean took his time, sucking Sam for all he was worth and preparing the young man for his hard and aching cock. Sam managed a chocked 'Dean' announcing the other man that he was cumming but Dean didn't pull away; he swallowed all that Sam gave to him and licked his sinfull plump lips as he pulled away from the younger man's now soft dick.

He coated his dick with more lube and posittioned himslef at Sam's streched entrance. Locking his gaze with Sam's he lowered himself and kissed his lover as he entered him. He swallowed Sam's gasp and moan and waited until the young man was acostuming with him inside. It took all of Dean's will power not to start thrusting hard into the tight heat of Sam's body and as soon as the boy gave his approval he started thrusting gently into Sam. For the first time in his life he wasn't fucking some random guy or girl, he was making love with a man with whom he could probably spend the rest of his life. His hand circled around Sam again hard cock and started softly jerking his lover. Sam shot his release under Dean's skilled hand crying out the name of the man he had wanted since the first day they met. Dean cummed deep inside Sam calling on top of Sam with the force of his orgasm. Sam strocked his back gently soothing him and bringing him back down with soft words spoken in his ear. He pulled out gently when he regained his composure and cleaned Sam and himself off with a wet cloth. They cuddled, Sam's head on his chest and Dean playing with the soft curls at the base of Sam's neck.

"I know I'm probably what you want, but neither are these guys around here. They're not your knights in shining armours and they don't have a white horse to take you out of here. I'm not the knight you wait for either, but I can try to be a different kind of knight. And besides I got a paint out side and she has enough giddy-up to be free…And what I want to say is: will you come with me?" it was probably the most Dean Winchester had talked to someone in his whole 30 years of life. And now that he had said the words and that they were out there, it didn't scare him as much as it used to.

"I'll come if you promise will let the hammer down if you feel me tighten' around you" the smile on his face was sweet and gentle and genuine and his eyes held all the curiosity of a young man who was leaving home to travel the world with the man he loved.

A/N: Ok so tell me what you think. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that someone will like this.


End file.
